Sacrifice
by girlofcandy
Summary: Another take on a dead man's trap. One brother makes a sacrifice.


Title: Sacrifice

Own: Nothing, if I did why would I write fanfic?

A/N: If ya like then review :D

* * *

"Do you know what you will sacrifice? You will never se them again, nor you mother." 

"Yes"

"Are you sure mortal?"

"Yes, just do it."

"It will hurt."

"I'm use to pain, you're sure that the demon will follow?"

"Yes, it will go with you, your will is granted, your brother, your father will live on and you will remain here for all eternity."

"I know,"

"Then it's done."

"_Goodbye_" he whispered to his family.

**00000000**

"Come back damnit! Come back! You asshole! Come back! I'm sorry, so _sorry_ I should have... please come back, I should have protected you... done something... you're my brother... you always took care of me, please let me return the favour, wake up for me."

"Sam... It's over...his dead." John said shaky, his knees buckles holding his oldest son in his arms, Sam shook his head pulling a bloody Dean in his embrace.

"No his not dead!" he bellowed.

"Sam!"

"Shut up! This is your fault! Your son is dead because of you! You killed him! His dead!" he cried out in anguish. "Dean I don't want to burry you, please god let it be a nightmare, _Dean_!" he cried out over the broken body in his arms. John sobbed reaching out to touch Dean but he was pushed away. "Don't touch him! All he wanted was us, he never cared about this demon, we were all he had and I was so fucking blind I couldn't se what mattered. _Dean please_."

"It over… I lost my wife… my son… it wasn't worth it…" Sam coughed blood and touched Dean's bloody lips, were his last words was spilled. _Goodbye_. The demon was gone and taken Dean with him, bleed him out, Sam couldn't do anything, his powers didn't work. His brother died hearing his father's hateful words, that he was not needed not loved. That was the last thing Dean heard that he was not loved, and he had believed it, Sam saw it John saw it in his eyes right before the light in his eyes faded.

Sam would never forget how Dean cried out, please don't let it kill me!.

John would never forget his sons pleading voice, dad please, dad! dad don't let it kill me, _Dean_.

"Oh god, no, Dean…" he heard Sam's cry in anguish the pain that reflected in his eyes, the loss he breathed faster like he was in a panic attack but John couldn't offer his youngest son comfort, he was so consumed in his own grief.

"I'm sorry _Dean, please _forgive me. I never wanted to burry you, all of this was for you and Sam, so you could be safe, Dean I'm so sorry."

**00000000**

Sam looked down at the grave, Dean Winchester, beloved brother and son. He glanced at Cassie sobbing; John never seen Cassie never knew about his son heart ache, his love for this girl.

The last remaining Winchester parted ways nothing held them together, Dean had been the glue and now he was gone, Sam gave Cassie Dean's necklace and turned his back walking to the impala, he felt only grief in his heart he turned the engine on and smiled sadly as Dean's music played, he could almost hear Dean's whisper, _you better take care of my car of I will hunt your ass_. _Remember, House rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his Cakehole, Dude no chick flick moments. I'm proud over you Sammy, not as long I'm around. _

John glanced at the car that drove away he walked to his car sitting now drying his eyes, _daddy! Look what I did! Why do the moon shine daddy? Why daddy? _John smiled through his tears, he heard Dean asking all of his questions as a child. _If anything goes wrong… drop everything and leave. Love you daddy! _giggles "_Goodbye Dean_,"

In heaven Mary cried, her first born was not there, he was trapped in the gates off hell making sure that no demons would leave hell. She embraced John as he walked the into the gates of heaven, she kissed Sam's tears, she greeted her grandchildren and grand grandchildren but she would never greet her son. Sam would never embrace his brother, John would never say everything he wanted to say, Dean made a sacrifice, a sacrifice greater then any.


End file.
